DESIRE
by Janelowe2002
Summary: S/E PAIRING. THIS IS ABOUT THEIR GROWING ATTRACTION. PLEASE READ IT GIVE A REVIEW.
1. Default Chapter

DESIRE  
  
Chapter 1 "Emma," Adam said as Emma passed by his lab. "You called," she said sticking her head through the doorway. "Would you please make new ID cards for the people on this list." "Sure," as she took the paper and walked off.  
  
"Good morning," Emma said as she walked into the computer room and saw Jesse and Shalimar on the couch.  
  
"Hi," Jesse said sounding just a little too happy to see her. Realising the tone of his voice, he just turned his head away and blushed.  
  
"Hi Shal," Emma said sitting down in front of the computer. Shalimar just looked up, gave her a half-hearted attempt of a smile and went on doing what she had been doing before. Figuring that, that was all she would get from Shalimar for now she continued to do the new ID cards.  
  
Wrapped up in her work, she was startled by Jesse's voice. "Bye Em," he said as he left the room.  
  
"Where are you going," she said looking up at him.  
  
"Brennan, Adam and I are going to the Congo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Adam traced some mutants there. He wants to find them before Eckhart finds out about them."  
  
"When are you leaving."  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"Unfortunately not, we need you and Shalimar here at Sanctuary, you to keep an eye on the city."  
  
"O.K., but next time I'm coming too."  
  
"Sure, I'd better go pack." "See you later Jess."  
  
Emma continued to work on the computer after Jesse had left, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Looking up she locked eyes with Shalimar. They kept their eyes locked, until an image overwhelmed Emma's mind for a split second. The image surprised Emma and forced her to break eye contact with Shalimar.  
  
She wasn't sure what she saw, but she knew liked it. When she looked at Shalimar, the blond was again busy with what she'd been doing before......so Emma went on with her work.  
  
Suddenly another image filled her mind. This one longer, clearer, and much more intense than the previous one. As the image filled her mind, she got more exited. She quickly shook her head from side to side to clear it - the image was gone.  
  
For some strange reason it felt like the images were linked to Shalimar. She turned to look at the blond woman, whose nose was now stuck in a book. "No," she thought to herself, but entered her mind to take another look at the image...........(image) Tangled limbs intertwining each other over and over again, painted lips applying blissful pressure to her neck.......and there it was blonde hair tangled in her fingers lit by the moon, secrets shone silver within her yellow eyes.  
  
Emma was shocked back to reality by what she saw. "Could these thoughts really belong to Shal. Ok, take a look inside her head and see," she softly said to herself. But Shalimar had left the room, which left Emma confused and curious about the images........ 


	2. CHAPTER2

Chapter 2 "Come on Shal just...... think of something else," she said to herself as her mind drifted back to the thought of her kissing Emma. "Shit,......ok you can't think of her like that - she's straight. What am I thinking I'm straight too, ok bisexual," she said to herself.  
  
"Shal," a man's voice said her name.  
  
"Oh, Adam you startled me."  
  
"I knocked, but you didn't answer."  
  
"Yah, I was thinking of some....on.....thing."  
  
"I left a few instructions in the den, I need you and Emma to do them."  
  
"Ok, no problem."  
  
"We have to leave now. I'll see you two next week. Be good."  
  
"I will and you boys come back home safe, ok."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Adam."  
  
Two minutes later she saw the Double Helix fly away. She was suddenly aware of another presence, but relaxed when she realized it was Emma.  
  
"Wish you were in there? ," she said looking at Emma.  
  
"No, maybe if they were going to some exotic place, but Africa is just not for me."  
  
"What's wrong with Africa?"  
  
"Dangerous animals!"  
  
"You know I'm part wild animal, right?"  
  
"Yah, but you won't hunt and eat me," Emma said as she headed to the den.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Shalimar said as she moved swiftly to block the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Well I'm part animal and I feel like a little hunting."  
  
"C'mon, just let me pass, please."  
  
"No," Shalimar replied pushing Emma hard enough to make her trip and fall.  
  
"Ok, that's it!" Emma said as she got up and grabbed Shalimar. Using a move she learned, she threw the blond woman over her shoulder.  
  
Shalimar jumped up as she and Emma started to battle each other. The battle grew more violent with every minute that past. Emma kicked Shalimar to the ground. She quickly took off her jacket that was restraining her fighting abilities. With that the two women threw all rules out the window, using every means possible to defeat each other, as a sweat broke out on their skins. With a darting fist to the stomach Shalimar disabled Emma long enough to perform a restraining move.  
  
Pushing Emma to the ground. Straddling her and forcing her back against the floor. Their eyes locked, unable to look away as their faces moved closer. Their faces now inches apart. Shalimar wanted Emma, and she wanted her now. Shalimar moved in to kiss Emma, but Emma closed her eyes and turn away.  
  
Shalimar had a shocked expression on her face as she got off Emma and ran out of the room. Leaving Emma alone. 


	3. CHAPTER3

Chapter 3 Emma wanted Shalimar to kiss her, but without warning she had yet another image - of her and Shalimar. This one more erotic than the previous two. The image made her close her eyes. And with that - she felt Shalimar get off her and leave the room.  
  
She had to talk to Shal about what almost happened, right now, and the images they have been sharing. ********************************************************************  
  
"Shit Shal, you screwed up big time," Shalimar said to herself as she ran to her room. "She isn't into girls, I'll just let her cool off a bit."  
  
She went into her room and grabbed her jacket and decided to go to the club. *********************************************************************  
  
Emma walked down the hall to and stopped in front of Shal's door. She wasn't sure what to say, but she knew they had to talk about their growing attraction. She lifted her hand to knock...............  
  
Shalimar opened her door and ................."Fuck, you scared the living shit out of me," Shal said as Emma stood in her door.  
  
"Sorry, I........I........"  
  
"Look I have to go."  
  
"Oh, where?"  
  
"To the club, I'll be back later."  
  
"Em ........, em..... can't I come with you?"  
  
"It's not really your kinda club." "Please?"  
  
"Sure," Shal said sounding a little annoyed.  
  
As they walked into the garage, Shalimar got onto her motorbike.  
  
"We're going on your bike?" Emma said sounding a little concerned.  
  
"Yah, now get on will ya?"  
  
Emma hesitantly got onto the bike  
  
"Hold on," Shal said as they pulled away.  
  
Emma grabbed Shalimar around the waist as they sped of into the night. She tightened her grip and rested her head against Shal's strong back as they sped up. With that she could hear Shal's heart beat a little faster. 


	4. CHAPTER4

Chapter 4 Shalimar and Emma walked into the club and looked around.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge," Emma screamed over the music as she look over the crowd of people.  
  
"Yah, now lets get something to drink," Shal screamed as she started to make her way through the dancing crowd.  
  
"Hey wait for me, I don't wanna get lost."  
  
She ran to catch up with Shalimar - taking Shal's hand in hers. Shal look surprised by the gesture. Emma just smiled at her as they made their way to the bar, still holding hands.  
  
Their fingers twined comfortably around each other's. Sensing Emma's warm palm against her own, Shal felt the forbidden stirring of desire. She like the feel of Emma's hand in hers. It felt so right. She didn't want to let go, but she knew eventually she had to.  
  
When they reached the bar Shal let go of Emma's hand, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. She was surprised when Emma again took hold of her hand.  
  
"I just don't wanna get lost," Emma said smiling.  
  
"Ok, I just want to order the drinks, what d'ya want?" Shal said letting go of Emma's hand once again and turning to the bar.  
  
"Anything," Emma said moving up behind Shalimar - wrapping her arms around Shal's waist and resting her chin on her right shoulder. Shalimar shivered as her heart beat faster. She bit her lower lip to prevent her from making a really sexual sound. "Ok what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are your arms around my waist?" Shal said looking stern.  
  
"I just don't like the way the guys in here are looking at me, if they think we're together they'll leave us alone."  
  
"Fine, but no funny stuff."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Here you go," Shal said handing Emma her drink.  
  
"Thanks," Emma said, taking her drink and giving a quick kiss on the cheek."  
  
Seeing Shal's expression, Emma quickly added, "Have to make it look convincing." Smiling ever so sweetly at Shalimar.  
  
Shal couldn't help, but return the smile. But she couldn't stop the sneaky suspicion that Emma was flirting with her - if so she knew that two could play that game.  
  
"Lets get a place to sit."  
  
"Ok, where d'ya wanna sit?" Shal said placing her hand on the younger dark- haired girl.  
  
"How about there?" Emma said walking over to the red sofa in the darkest corner of the club.  
  
"Sure," Shal said letting her hand slip from Emma's shoulder to her hand.  
  
Emma squeezed Shal's hand as she led the blond woman to the sofa. The two girls sat down in the dark corner looking at the people dance, but never letting go of each other's hands.  
  
Shal rested her head on Emma's shoulder as they sat there in silence listening to the music. "I love this song," Shal said lifting her head.  
  
"So do you wanna dance?"  
  
"What?" Shal said surprised.  
  
"I said do ya wanna dance?" Emma said getting up, taking Shal's hand and leading her to the dance floor.  
  
"Yah....o..ok."  
  
The girls swayed their bodies to the beat of the music. Their dancing growing more seductive as they suggestively rubbed up against each other as the music played on.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here," Emma whispered in Shal's ear.  
  
"Yah," Shal said as she led the younger woman through the crowd towards the door.  
  
They took their jackets ran outside, got on the bike and sped of in the direction of Sanctuary. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

Chapter 5  
  
The silence at Sanctuary was broken by the sound of Shalimar's bike. They entered Sanctuary through the garage. As soon as they were in the large living area, Shalimar turned to face Emma. With her thumb she traced Emma's jaw-line and lips. Emma slightly parted her lips and kissed Shal's delicate fingers.  
  
Shal slowly moved in and gently brushed Emma's lips with her own. The kiss sent tingles down the women's spines. Shal locked eyes with Emma, she leaned in and whispered into Emma's ear. "I want you.........., I want you now," she said as she nibbled on Emma's ear and neck.  
  
"I want you too," Emma said as she pulled Shalimar in for another kiss.  
  
The kiss became more heated as Emma slipped her tongue into Shal's mouth. This gesture surprised Shalimar at first, but soon got into the game herself.  
  
Emma felt unsure about her sticking her tongue in Shal's mouth, but was pleased when Shal started to suck on her tongue, Shalimar increased Emma's pleasure when she, with her own tongue played with Emma's. When the kiss ended, Shalimar gave Em her famous mischievous smile. She grabbed Emma's jacket and pushed her down onto the sofa. She climbed onto Emma, straddling her. Emma's fingers were tangled in Shal's blond locks. She ran her hands behind Shal's head and pulled her down, meeting her halfway with a passionate kiss. Their tongues desperately searching the other's mouth.  
  
Shalimar pulled away looking at Emma. She ran her hands down Emma's jaw the top button of her top and ripped it open. She slowly leaned down and gently kissed Emma's neck. Making her way for Emma's neck towards her breasts, taking in the sweetness of Em's skin.  
  
Shal came up and was helped out of he clothes by Emma. Emma move her knee between Shal's inner thighs. She slipped her hand between Shal's legs and massaged the older woman's @#$%*&. Shalimar moved in unison with Emma's hand, as Emma slipped her fingers inside Shalimar. Wanting to share the experience with Emma, she unzipped the brunette's jeans and slipped her hand inside. Emma parted her legs as Shal's hand worked on Emma. Shalimar soon reached her orgasm. Wanting Em to reach her peak, she massaged Em faster and harder, until she felt the girl tremble beneath her.  
  
Looking at each other, they knew what the other one was thinking without saying a word. Shal gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and pulled her closer. Emma gave her a satisfied smile as they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
